


Shadow Helpers

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking, College AU, Consensual Tentacles, Double Penetration, Ghost Hunters, M/M, NSFW, Tentacles, demon!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: After working with Jeremy for the year and learning he was a demon and falling in love, Gavin is finally able to see his true form and some extra friends.





	Shadow Helpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishlongandprosper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/gifts).



> Do you ever just need something and you can't find it and so you write it yourself? Yea, that's how this tentacle porn happened. Some good ol tentacle Jerevin because sometimes ya need it. Hit me up at gcldenfool.tumblr.com

Knowing now that his boyfriend was a demon made sense. He was always so protective of him, hands on him, punching some ghosts when needed. Jeremy always had a sense of where ghosts were, even if it were in film and Gavin just thought he had a knack for ghost hunting. It was impressive, even after learning he was a demon. Jeremy was apparently terrifying, but Gavin had seen his form, at least on film, and he didn't think he was anything scary. Maybe he was biased since he knew him so well, but Gavin thought it was cute. Especially with how protective Jeremy was of him. 

Currently, they were curled in bed, Gavin pressed into Jeremy's chest, not wanting to look at the film they got that day. He was more interested in being curled in Jeremy's arms, just taking in his existence and warmth. Jeremy had other plans, nudging at Gavin and kissing his head, trying to get him to look at him. 

"Yea, Jeremy?" 

"Can we... try something?" 

Gavin looked at Jeremy, moving to prop himself up on his elbow. "What do you want to try?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind my... demon form? And some... tentacles maybe?" 

A blush was quick to color his cheeks, looking away from Jeremy's face as he thought for a moment. "I... wouldn't mind that, Jeremy. It's you..." 

Jeremy's face lit up quickly, moving to kiss Gavin before sitting up, smile turning to a smirk. He stared at Gavin as his form slowly transformed. His hands and feet turned red, growing darker towards his torso before being fully black, eyes a glowing, deep purple and swirling, red horns gracing his head. A tail appeared, waving through the air as shadows began to pull themselves from the ground, forming little tentacles, one moving closer to gently caress Gavin's cheek. 

Gavin blushed, leaning into the tentacle, smiling at Jeremy. "You're so sweet, Jeremy." 

"Course I am, Gav. I love you. And I'm in control of them. They love you too. Want to make sure you're safe, comfortable. Want to worship you, roam every inch of your body. Make you whimper for us." 

As Jeremy spoke, a few other tentacles had moved towards Gavin, under his shirt, gently caressing his skin. One snuck its way into his pants, Jeremy's eyes not leaving Gavin's face as his eyes fluttered closed. The way he so easily accepted the tentacles, the feeling of his skin through them, Jeremy was elated. He already wanted his hands on Gavin but wanted to see what his tentacles could do before he was too riled up. 

Gavin's eyes fluttered open, a small gasp as he had already forgotten what Jeremy looked like, the glowing eyes on him, watching with love and lust. Gavin almost squirmed under the look mixed with the way the tentacles were teasing every sensitive spot that Jeremy had found in their own sexual endeavors. 

Moving over Gavin, Jeremy helped to take off his shirt and slip his pants off, kissing at Gavin's neck and muttering how he feels so good under his tentacles, under him. Gavin was just perfect like this, tentacles moving to the new skin exposed. Jeremy watched as one wrapped itself around Gavin's cock, slowly leaking a black ooze, helping to ease the movement of the tentacle. 

Gavin's moans were quiet at first, until another began to tease at his hole. It was thinner than the one teasing his cock, more of the ooze leaving and beginning to slick him up. It slowly pressed into him, making sure he was properly lubricated as it went, stopping when it was able to find his prostate. 

As it began the slow process of stretching Gavin out, another thin tentacle moving its way to his mouth, gently tracing his lips before Gavin opened slightly, slipping in and immediately oozing, having Jeremy's knowledge of Gavin's gag reflex. He felt his throat relaxing, feeling the way the tentacle entered his throat, going down before slipping back out, leaving Gavin gasping, mouth gaping before it slipped itself back in, not wanting to leave him empty for long. 

Jeremy too in the sight of Gavin, his eyes closed as his tentacles worked him open, seeing how Gavin gasped and squirmed for more. The tentacle stretching him had already grown a fair amount, hitting Gavin's prostate each time, leaving him shuddering and gasping around the tentacle in his mouth. 

A tentacle had left Gavin's side, moving to begin working Jeremy's cock, getting him ready for his beautiful mortal. His moans mixed with Gavin's choked one, eyes never leaving him. His eyes focused on the second tentacle, slipping its way into Gavin's mouth, more ooze coming from them to make sure Gavin could still breathe, wouldn't choke on them. 

Jeremy moaned, shoving the tentacle away from his dick and crawling between Gavin's legs, the tentacle slipping out of Gavin's hole, Jeremy easily sliding in and loving the way he shuddered at his touch. Jeremy began moving his hips slowly, hands tight on Gavin's sides, knowing he was close, but not wanting him to cum yet. The tentacle around Gavin's dick tightened at the base, Gavin's hips stuttering for something from the sudden stop. 

Moving a hand to Gavin's cheek, Jeremy hushed him, seeing the tears in Gavin's eyes. 

"Gavvy, you okay?" Worry on Jeremy's face, the tentacles leaving Gavin's mouth to allow him to speak. 

"God, yes. Oh, Jeremy, yes." His voice was hoarse, mouth quickly opening again for the tentacles to enter, which they quickly did. 

Jeremy laughed, rocking his hips back into Gavin, seeing the way that his eyes fluttered close, gasping and using a hand to wipe his eyes. Jeremy admired the way he looked under him, hips hitting deep and hard with each one of Gavin's moans. 

A tentacle moved to join his cock, slowly slipping in next to him, moaning at the feeling. Gavin's hips twitched, rocking up against him at the second object, stretching him more than he was used to. Jeremy leaned down, tentacles moving out of the way to allow him to kiss at Gavin's neck, smirking against his skin at the feeling of the tentacles bulging against his lips. 

Gavin's hips grew a bit frantic beneath him, the tentacles leaving his mouth once more. His breathing came in gasps and pathetic moans that sent sensations to Jeremy's dick. 

"Jeremy, Jeremy, can I please cum? Please?" 

Jeremy laughed softly, wiping away drool from Gavin's mouth the best he could, moving in sync with the tentacle. 

"Are you sure you wanna cum, Gavvy? You wanna cum already?" 

"Please, god, yes Jeremy. Please? Please. I need to." 

"Oh Gavvy, I think we can manage that." 

The glow of Jeremy's eyes and the smirk that snuck on his face had Gavin shuddering before he felt a tentacle gently wrap its way around his neck, tight enough to feel good but loose enough for him to breathe. The one around the base of his cock loosened, stroking in time with Jeremy and the other tentacle, Gavin's eyes fluttering closed as he felt himself cum, whimpering as the three kept moving, sending him into overstimulation. 

"Was that good baby?" Jeremy's voice laced with smugness. 

Gavin whined softly, eyes opening. 

"God, yea, yea it was Jeremy. Jeremy, you feel so good." 

"You'll be feeling it for a few days, Gav." 

"God, good. Perfect. Jeremy, please just, god, please." 

"Please what, Gavin?" 

"Arse. Just, god, fuck me senseless already." 

"All you had to do was ask, Gav." 

Jeremy quickened his pace, hands tight on his hips and seeing the way Gavin moved from overstimulation. He was getting close to his own orgasm, hard and deep into Gavin to get him to moan, be sore. He wanted to make sure he felt every moment of this, the probable bruises around his neck and hips to show. Maybe a few bite marks if Jeremy could think long enough to do so. 

He grew closer, leaning over to nip at Gavin's shoulder until the tentacle slithered away from his neck, allowing him to bite at his collarbone, smirking at the gasps and hands flying up to his back, nails digging in. Hips stuttering to a stop, he came, panting against Gavin's neck, the tentacle already pulling out of his hole, the others slowly slipping back into the shadows. 

Soon, it was just them again, Jeremy's tail swishing around, pulling away to look down at Gavin. Gavin laughed breathlessly, a hand moving to his horns, finally able to feel them. 

"Don't think I've gotten a moment to properly admire you in this form, Jeremy." 

He shrugged, ducking his head and kissing at the bite mark he left. 

"Maybe that was the plan. Didn't exactly want you to see me like this, considering you and me and our friends all hunt people like me. I mean, kind of like me. Not... completely me." 

Gavin hummed, moving a hand to his cheek to help move Jeremy to look at him. "Love, you've made it your job to help get rid of other ghosts. You're helping us find them and getting rid of them. And you were worried about me not loving you no matter what you look like?" 

"When you put it like that, I sound like a fucking idiot." 

"No, you're fucking the idiot, love." 

"Don't see an idiot anywhere here, Gav. All I see is a brilliant and handsome film major who has fallen hopelessly in love with a demon and animator." 

"Is that how you have so much talent? You sold your soul?" 

"Gavin, if I didn't just fuck the life out of you, I would do it all over again." 

Gavin blushed, gently pushing against his chest. "Can we get cleaned up now?" 

Pulling out, Jeremy nodding, slowly shifting back to his human form, smiling softly at Gavin. 

"I'll carry you?" 

"Yes please."


End file.
